Currently, the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus plays an increasingly important role due to its advantages such as self-illumination, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle and fast response speed. Since a user may often save important personal and business information in the display apparatus, security of the display apparatus becomes particularly essential. At present, a common way to improve the security of the display apparatus is to set a password, which can be, for example, in the form of a code, a graphical item, or a combination of a code and a graphical item. However, the above-mentioned way may encounter security problems in practical applications. For example, if the password is relatively simple, it may be easy to be leaked or be broken; and if the password is too complicated, it may be hard for the user to remember it.
In the related art, various fingerprint recognition technologies have been employed in a display assembly of the display apparatus to improve the security of the display apparatus. Among those technologies, the optical fingerprint recognition method has been widely used. For example, the display assembly in which the optical fingerprint recognition method is applied to enable fingerprint recognition function, may include a visible light source and a visible light photosensitive sensor, wherein the visible light photosensitive sensor may be integrated in an array substrate of the display assembly. When the user's finger touches the surface of the display assembly, the visible light source emits visible light, and the visible light photosensitive sensor receives the light reflected by the fingerprint, generates an optical signal based on the received light, and converts the generated optical signal into an electric signal for identifying the fingerprint.
However, due to the existence of visible light photosensitive sensor that is integrated in the array substrate of the display assembly, parasitic capacitance may be generated between the visible light photosensitive sensor and wires in a display area of the array substrate, and thereby display effects of the display assembly may be degraded.